James Bond Jr. (TV series)
James Bond Jr. was an American animated television series, produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, and debuted on 30 September 1991, with a total of 65 half-hour episodes produced. The series' titular character was the nephew of Ian Fleming’s masterspy James Bond and was voiced by Corey Burton. The series was mildly successful, spawning a six-volume novelization series by John Peel (writing as John Vincent), a 12-issue comic book series by Marvel Comics published in 1992, and video games for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Super NES.Eurocom NES game SNES game Plot While attending prep school at Warfield Academy, James Bond Jr., with the help of his friends IQ (the grandson of Q), and Gordo Leiter (the son of Felix Leiter), fight against the evil terrorist organisation SCUM (Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem), a SPECTRE-like organization. The various inhabitants of Warfield Academy, comprising James Bond Jr., his friends, Trevor Noseworthy and the two featured members of teaching staff, act as the series regulars, and all appear in almost every episode of the series. Sometimes only two or three of James's friends will accompany him on an adventure, leaving the others behind at Warfield to create a B-plot which normally revolves around Trevor's misguided attempts to get James into trouble. Fans of the James Bond franchise generally do not consider James Bond Jr. to be part of official Bond canon, especially as it conflicts with the fact that Bond was an only child and that the series featured deceased characters such as Dr. Julius No who had been previously featured in the films and/or novels. Like many animated series, it regularly surpasses the Bond movies in terms of fantastic gadgets, while the violence of the adult Bond series is nowhere in evidence. The show was fully sanctioned by (and produced in association with) Danjaq and United Artists, who held the rights to the James Bond property. Jaws, the recurring villain from the films The Spy Who Loved Me and Moonraker, made regular appearances, usually partnered with Nick Nack, a villain from The Man with the Golden Gun, forming a bickering comical duo. Auric Goldfinger also appears, alongside his assistant, Oddjob, from the Goldfinger film. It is revealed Goldfinger has a teenage daughter named Goldie Finger with equally expensive tastes. Several episode titles parodied the titles of Bond films such as Live and Let’s Dance and Rubies Aren't Forever. Cast & Characters James Bond Junior - Profile (2).png|James Bond Jr. (Corey Burton)|link=James Bond Jr. (character) IQ_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Horace "I.Q." Boothroyd III (Jeff Bennett)|link=Horace 'I.Q.' Boothroyd III Tracy_Millbanks_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Tracy Milbanks (Mona Marshall)|link=Tracy Milbanks Gordo_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Gordon "Gordo" Leiter (Jan Rabson)|link=Gordon "Gordo" Leiter Phoebe_2_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Phoebe Farragut (Susan Silo)|link=Phoebe Farragut Trevor_Noseworthy_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Trevor Noseworthy (Simon Templeman)|link=Trevor Noseworthy IV Mr_Millbanks_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Bradford Milbanks (Julian Holloway)|link=Bradford Milbanks Buddy_Mitchell_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Buddy Mitchell (Brian Stokes Mitchell)|link=Burton "Buddy" Mitchell SCUM-lord_(James_Bond_Jr).png|SCUM Lord (Jeff Bennett)|link=SCUM Lord Jaws_(James_Bond_Jr.)_-_Profile_(2).png|Jaws (Jan Rabson)|link=Jaws (James Bond Jr.) Nick_Nack_(James_Bond_Jr)_-_Profile.png|Nick Nack (Jeff Bennett)|link=Nick Nack (James Bond Jr.) Dr_Derange_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Dr. Derange (Julian Holloway)|link=Dr. Derange Skullcap_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Skullcap (Unidentified)|link=Skullcap Goldfinger_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Auric Goldfinger (Jan Rabson)|link=Auric Goldfinger (James Bond Jr.) Goldie_Finger_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Goldie Finger (Unidentified)|link=Goldie Finger Oddjob_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Oddjob (Jeff Bennett)|link=Odd Job (James Bond Jr.) Barbella_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Barbella (Unidentified)|link=Barbella Dr_No_3_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Doctor No (Julian Holloway)|link=Dr. Julius No (James Bond Jr.) Spoiler_(Monument_to_SCUM)_-_Profile.png|Spoiler (Michael Gough)|link=Spoiler Walker_D_Plank_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Walker D. Plank (Unidentified)|link=Walker D. Plank Baron_Von_Skarin_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Baron Von Skarin (Julian Holloway)|link=Baron Von Skarin Ms._Fortune_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Ms. Fortune (Susan Silo)|link=Ms. Fortune Snuffer_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Snuffer (Jan Rabson)|link=Snuffer The_Chameleon_(James_Bond_Jr).png|The Chameleon (Alan Oppenheimer)|link=The Chameleon Tiara_Hotstones_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Tiara Hotstones (Unidentified)|link=Tiara Hotstones Cortex_(James_Bond_Jr).png|Maximillion Cortex (Unidentified)|link=Maximillion Cortex The_Worm_(James_Bond_Jr).png|The Worm (Jan Rabson)|link=The Worm Pharaoh Fearo - Profile.png|Pharaoh Fearo (Unidentified)|link=Pharaoh Fearo Felony O'Toole - Profile.png|Felony O'Toole (Unidentified)|link=Felony O'Toole Episodes Videos James Bond Jr (GR Intro)| Images See also *James Bond Jr. (character) *James Bond Jr. (video game) *James Bond Jr. (comics) References Category:Television series Category:Spin-Off Works